1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an optical film including a light diffusion portion and a light scattering portion, and a display device including the optical film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, flat panel displays (FPDs) have been developed as display devices. There are various types of FPDs that can display images, such as, for example, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), electroluminescent displays (ELDs), and organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays.
Such display devices include a light diffusion sheet in a display area of a display panel to improve side color shift and side light extraction efficiency.
The light diffusion sheet improves side color shift and side light extraction efficiency in a display device, but front contrast and front color reproducibility of the display device can be lowered.
It is to be understood that this background section is intended to provide useful background for understanding embodiments of the present invention and as such, the background section may include ideas or concepts that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding effective filing dates of subject matter disclosed herein.